Aurora
Aurora ist eine bretonische Magierin aus Hochfels. Nachdem sie sich zwei Jahre in ihrer Heimat als Flüchtling durchgeschlagen hatte, kam sie nach Himmelsrand um dort ihr Glück zu versuchen. Dabei wurde sie von der Kaiserlichen Armee aufgegriffen und entkam nur dank des unerwarteten Angriffs Alduins der sicheren Enthauptung. Mittlerweile ist sie ein festes Mitglied der Akademie von Winterfeste, und hat sich dort einen Ruf als Heilerin und Alchemistin gemacht. Im Moment sucht sie den Mörder Hatirs, dem ersten Drachenblut ihrer Ära. Erscheinung Aurora zierliche Erscheinung verrät schnell ihr Dasein als Magierin. Kaum einer weiß von ihren Striemen auf dem Rücken, die so gar nicht zu der mädchenhaften Gestalt passen wollen. Sie trägt ihr flammenrotes Haar stets in einem Pferdeschwanz, wobei ihr Pony das Gesicht umramt. Eine ihrer Angewohnheiten ist es ihren Pony hinters Ohr zu streichen, wobei er meist wieder ins Gesicht fällt. Ihre türkis-grünen Augen sind meist rot umrandet, was wahrscheinlich von schlaflosen Nächten stammt. Aurora trägt bevorzugt praktische Kleidung wie feste Stiefel und ihre Magierrobe. Selten und eher zu besonderen Anlässen trägt sie auch Kleider. In einer einfachen Tasche, die sie sich um die Schulter hängt, bewahrt sie ihre Habseligkeiten, wie etwa Borvirs Dolch, Galenas Alchemiekompendium oder Kains Märchenbuch auf. Auch findet man darin vereinzelte Trankzutaten, etwas Proviant, etwas zum Umziehen und zum Schreiben. Arrows Kette verstaut sie ebenfalls darin, da sie diese aus praktischen Gründen selten trägt. Charakter In der Vergangenheit hat Aurora gelernt wozu Menschen und Mer fähig sein können, und begegnet ihrem Gegenüber deswegen meist mit Misstrauen. Dieses Verhalten hat sie nicht abgelegt, kommt allerdings immer besser mit anderen aus. Diejenigen, die sie von ihrer offeneren Seite kennenlernen dürfen, werden sie als freundliche, hilfsbereite und gedankenversunkene Person erleben. Ihre ruhige Art ist allerdings kein Dauerzustand. Aurora kann in seltenden Fällen auch sehr aufbrausend werden und neigt sogar zu aggressivem Verhalten. Sie ist überaus nachtragend, und wenn sie erst einmal beschlossen hat jemanden nicht zu mögen, ist es schwer sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Sie bevorzugt auf ihren Reisen nützliche Dinge, wie Nahrung oder Tränke, und kann nicht viel mit Dingen anfangen die nur schön sind. Dies liegt nicht daran, dass sie diese nicht mag, sondern dass sie keine Zeit hat sich ihnen zu widmen. Eine Ausnahme bildet da das ein oder andere Buch, da sie sich für Legenden und Erzählungen interessiert. Überhaupt nicht ausstehen kann Aurora die Thalmor, die ihren ersten schlechten Eindruck auf dem Sommersonnenwendenfest in Weißlauf gefestigt haben, als diese ein Exempel statuieren und ihre Macht darstellen wollten. Außerdem hasst sie betrunkene, aufdringliche und dreckige Menschen. Fähigkeiten Besonders auffallend ist Auroras Begabung als Heilerin, wobei sie bevorzugt Zauber verwendet. Doch auch als Alchemistin kann sie sich behaupten und stellt sowohl stärkende Tränke wie auch Gifte her. In ihr steckt außerdem eine begabte Feuermagierin, doch oft ist sie zu gehemmt, um ihre Talente ausleben zu können. Einzig der emotionale Ausbruch am Tag des Drachenangriffs auf Weißlauf zeigte, wie viel Energie sie aufbringen kann, wenn es die Situation erfordert. Sie hat in ihrer Zeit in der Akademie von Winterfeste etwas stärkere Zauber gelernt, allerdings ist sie nach wie vor nicht fertig ausgebildet und greift bevorzugt zu ihren einfachen Zaubern wie Eisdorn oder dem Feuerball. Ihr bretonisches Blut sorgt außerdem für einen natürlichen Schutz gegenüber magischen Angriffen, doch deswegen kann sie nicht weniger von einem Zauber bedroht werden. Besonders gefährlich sind für sie Bogenschützen, ebenso wie Nahkämpfer, die ihre magische Verteidigung durchbrochen und den Abstand überwunden haben. Aurora ist nicht sonderlich ausdauernd. Kämpfe laugen sie schnell aus, und auch Hunger trägt schnell dazu bei. Ihr Magicka-Vorrat ist außerdem schnell aufgebraucht, wenn sie ihn zu sehr beansprucht hat. Handlung Leben vor Helgen Die verlorenen Kinder Aurora wuchs als eines der entführten Kinder in den Rabenhöhlen in Hochfels auf, einem unterirdischem Komplex, der zur Ausbildung von Magiern und der Sklaverei von Kindern diente, die nicht genug magische Begabung aufbrachten. Dort lernte sie ihren damaligen besten Freund Kain kennen, der ihr nicht nur das Lesen beigebracht hatte, sondern auch wie man sich aus dem Komplex schlich oder Essen stahl. Warum ihre Freundschaft nicht hielt oder warum und wie sie die Rabenhöhlen verließ ist noch nicht bekannt, doch blickt sie oft wehmütig auf diese Zeit zurück. Etwa zwei Jahre lang, nach ihrer Zeit in den Rabenhöhlen, kämpfte sie sich allein durch Hochfels, und lernte wie sie allein klar kommen konnte. Sie stahl Essen, schlief in Ställen und bat Menschen um eine Unterkunft. Dabei lernte sie vor allem Männern zu misstrauen und auch was Kälte und Einsamkeit bedeuteten. Letztendlich entschloss sie sich dazu ihr Glück in einem anderem Land zu versuchen und flüchtete Richtung Himmelsrand, wobei sie von einer Truppe Kaiserlichen aufgegriffen und gefangen genommen wurde. Diese brachten sie nach Helgen, um sie als angebliche Sturmmantel-Spionin hinzurichten. Ulfric Sturmmantel, ein Pferdedieb namens Lokir und Ralof waren einige der Gefangenen, die sie in ihrer Kutsche begleiteten. Durch einen Zufall erschien an diesem Tag Alduin der Weltenfresser, ein schwarz geflügelter Drache, von dem alte Nordsagen berichteten, welcher Helgen angriff und so einigen Gefangenen die Chance bot zu entkommen. Einer dieser Menschen war Hatir, der Aurora zur Flucht verhalf und ihr in seinem Kinderhaus in Flusswald Schutz bot. Alea, Hatirs Ziehmutter, gab ihr außerdem ein Kleid und ein paar Mullbinden wie Heilkräuter, damit sie sich verpflegen konnte und nicht in der Männerrobe herumlaufen musste, die sie in der Festung Helgens aufgelesen hatte. Als Hadvar, der Soldat, der sich die Namen der Gefangenen notiert hatte, die Schenke des Dorfes betrat, erkannte Hatir alamierend, dass sie ihre Abreise noch in der selben Nacht antreten mussten, und verließ gemeinsam mit der jungen Bretonin das Dorf. Nach Helgen Das Drachenblut erwacht Ohne Ziel und mit dem Wissen, dass sie dem Nord etwas schuldete, folgte sie ihm in seine Heimatstadt Weißlauf, in der er sich bezüglich Helgens Zerstörung an den Jarl wenden wollten. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegneten sie einer Rothwardonin namens Alrun, sowie einem Elfen namens Fëanor, welchen die beiden Reisenden bereits aus Flusswald kannten. Letzterer stellte sich als Partner Alruns und kaiserlicher Präfekt heraus, mischte sich in die kleine Rettungsaktion ein und zog sich mitsamt der Rothwardonin zurück, als die beiden von Hatir und Aurora nach Weißlauf begleitet worden waren. Sie berichteten Jarl Balgruuf von dem Drachenangriff, der diese Warnung ernst nahm und Männer entsandete um die Gegend auszukundschaften und Wachposten bereit zu stellen. thumb|Hatir übergibt Aurora Galenas AlchemiebuchAusgelaugt von der Reise zogen sie sich in Hatirs Haus zurück, welches er selbst allerdings nach dem Tod seiner Frau Galena nicht mehr nutzte. Dort schenkte er Aurora das alte und unvollendete Alchemiebuch seiner verstorbenen Frau und veraschiedete sich anschließend, um in Jorvasskr, wo er als Gefährte willkommen war, neue Ausrüstung und ein Schwert zu besorgen. Aurora zog sich unterdessen unter dem Güldengrünbaum zurück, wo sie die unliebsame Begegnung mit dem Khajiit und Thalmoragenten Z'jak und dessen elfischer Begleiterin Myna machte. Ersterer zerstörte den Talos-Schrein und wollte sich wutentbrannt dem Priester widmen, als Aurora sich nach kurzem Zögern einmischte. Die beiden gerieten in einen kurzen Schlagabtausch, der nicht nur magischer Natur war, und wurden letztlich von Sinyail unterbrochen, ehe die Wachen den Vorfall bemerkten. Auch Aldrion, Sinyails Schüler, mischte sich ein, und schwor Aurora anschließend feierlich, dass seine Rache grausam sein würde, nachdem diese sich ihm weder ergeben hatte, noch auf seine Provokationen eingegangen war. Als es bereits Nacht war, traf sie Hatir vor der Halle Jorrvaskrs, dem sie einen frisch gekauften Mantel übergeben wollte, nachdem sie Alrun einfach seinen alten geliehen hatte. Er kam allerdings nicht weiter dazu ihn anzuprobieren, da sich zwei Diebe an ihnen vorbeizuschleichen versuchten. Doch ehe Hatir diese vertreiben konnte, änderte sich das Wetter blitzartig und in dem aufkommenden Sturm wartete ein weiterer Drache, der Weißlauf angriff. Alamiert nahm er Aurora bei der Hand und lief mit ihr durch den Geheimgang der Gefährten hinaus auf die Ebene Weißlaufs, wo er die Bretonin aufforderte die Aufmerksamkeit des Drachens auf sich zu lenken. Durch den aufkommenden Druck und der hohen Verantwortung folgte ein Gefühlsausbruch der Rothaarigen, der eine flammende Fontäne hervorbrachte. Dadurch angelockt löste sich der Drache von den Trümmern und griff Aurora und Hatir an. Mit der Unterstützung des Werwolfs Cyr und der Kriegerin Ayra, sowie der versteckten Hilfe Naz'riel gelang es ihnen den Drachen zu bezwingen. Dabei stellte sich heraus, dass Hatir die Seele des Drachen in sich aufgenommen hatte, was nur ein Drachenblut konnte. Dies bestätigten die Graubärte mit ihrem Ruf, weswegen sich der Nord am nächsten Tag von der Bretonin verabschiedete und in Begleitung der Bardin Jonna und Ayra zum Hals der Welt aufmachte. Aurora half über die Nacht hinweg die Verletzten zu bergen und zu versorgen, und lernte tags darauf den jungen Thanen Damian kennen, der auf der Suche nach einer Begleitung richtung Osten war. Als dieser Aurora, die eigentlich schon eine Kutsche nach Winterfeste bezahlt hatte, anbot sie zur dortigen Akademie zu bringen und auch gleich mit seinen Kontakten zu den Magiern lockte, willigte sie nach längerem Zögern ein ihn zu begleiten. Ein wahrer Freund Auf dem Weg zu den Valtheimer Türmen, wo Damian den Wunsch seines verstorbenen Freundes Borvir erfüllen wollte und dessen versteckten Schatz zu bergen versuchte, wurden der Thane von einem Fremden angegriffen. Mehr Verletzungen erhielt er gegen eine ganze Bande Banditen als er sich in die Valtheimer Türme schlich, um sein Vorhaben durchzuführen. Nach einem blutigem Schlagabtausch stürzte der junge Nord vom Turm in den Fluss und entkam so dem sicherem Tod. Dank Auroras Heilkünsten gelang er langsam wieder zu Kräften und führte gemeinsam mit ihr seinen Weg in die Heimat fort. Mitten in der Einöde der Tundra hielten sie dann an, damit Damian seinem Freund die letzte Ehre erweisen konnte. Er tauschte den elfischen Dolch Borvirs gegen einen aus Vulkanglas, ein Diadem und einen Ring aus, und schenkte Aurora für ihre Hilfe anschließend den Elfendolch seines verstorbenen Freundes. Die Akademie von Winterfeste Sie erreichten Winterfeste ohne weitere Probleme und nachdem Damian Aurora eigentlich bei seinem Ziehvater Kraldar unterbringen wollte, gab die Bretonin zu verstehen, dass sie es eilig hatte an der Akademie aufgenommen zu werden. Mit ein paar warnenden und gut gemeinten Worten bezüglich Jarl Korirs begleitete Damian sie zur Akademie, wo Aurora die Aufnahmeprüfung Faraldas bestand. Damian ging unterdessen seinen eigenen Angelegenheiten nach, während Aurora sich der vollkommen neuen Situation stellen musste. Sie bekam ein eigenes Zimmer und eine eigene Robe gestellt, auch für den Unterricht musste sie nichts bezahlen. So nahm sie auch gleich an der ersten Unterrichtsstunde teil, in der sie die Magierin Solena kennenlernte. Letztere erwies sich als ihre Übungspartnerin, verließ die Akademie aber schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder. Ein neues Team bildete Aurora mit Damian und Torabera, welche angeführt von Tolfdir nach Saarthal reisen sollten, um sich dort mit anderen Studenten einer weiteren Prüfung zu stellen. Allerdings bekam sie von Saarthal nie besonders viel mit, während Damian die Ruine weiter erkundete. Den Thanen sah sie danach eine ganze Weile nicht mehr, und konzentrierte sich fortan auf ihr Studium an der Akademie. Dabei lernte sie Mirabelle Ervine zu schätzen und Ancano hassen. In Brelyna fand sie sogar eine gute Freundin. In der Folge überschlugen sich die Ereignisse, die Bretonin wurde in ein verwirrendes Abenteuer rund um das Auge des Magnus und dem dazugehörigen Stab verwickelt und fand sich auf einer Mission wieder, die mehr als nur die Rettung der Akademie beinhaltete. Aurora war es auch, die herausfand, wo der Stab des Magnus versteckt war. Gemeinsam mit Damian, der im richtigem Zeitpunkt nach Winterfeste zurückkehrte, reiste sie nach Labyrinthion und holte mit ihm den Stab des Magnus, welcher von Nöten war um Ancano zu besiegen. Sie bekamen es mit einem Skelettdrachen, Draugrn und Trollen, sowie mit dem Drachenpriester Morokei zu tun, welchen sie mit größter Anstrengung beseitigten. Die Maske ließen sie in den Ruinen zurück, und reisten mit größter Eile und dem Stab des Magnus nach Winterfeste. Mit Auroras Hilfe, die den Stab benutzte, um das Auge des Magnus zu schwächen, tötete Damian Ancano, und beendete die Gefahr rund um das mysteriöse Artefakt. Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander, und Aurora trat nun mehrere Monate intensiven Studiums an der Akademie an. Nach dem Zeitsprung Das Fest der Sommersonnenwende Gut ein Jahr später reiste sie nach Weißlauf, nachdem sie von dem dort stattfindenden Sommersonnenwendenfest erfahren hatte. Sie war sicher gewesen, dass Hatir, trotz seiner Verpflichtungen als Drachenblut, sicher auf dem bekanntem Fest in seiner Heimat auftauchen würde. In Weißlauf traf sie Alvar wieder, mit dem sie eine Runde tanzte. Sie hatte die Tochter des Kutschers geheilt, nachdem der Drache damals ihr Bein verbrannt gehabt hatte. Doch bei einem Tanz blieb es nicht, denn kaum hörte der erste auf, drängte sich ihr ein fremder Mann auf und drehte mit ihr ein paar Runden. Dieser hatte ihr komische Fragen zur Nirnwurz gestellt, und ließ nach einer Weile enttäuscht von ihr ab. Da ihr das Fest keine weiteren Dinge zu bieten schien, machte sie sich auf nach Jorrvaskr, und wollte sich dort nach Hatir erkunden. Allerdings erfuhr sie von den Gefährten, dass dieser von einem Unbekanntem ermordet worden war, was die Bretonin vollkommen aus der Fassung brachte. Aufgelöst und absolut niedergeschlagen zog sie sich unter dem Güldengrünbaum zurück und ließ ihrem Kummer freiem Lauf. Angezogen von dem Schluchzen kam das junge Mädchen namens Masha vorbei, und kam mit ihr in ein Gespräch, in dem sie verriet, dass sie ein besonderes Märchenbuch suchte. Leider konnte ihr Aurora nicht weiterhelfen und wollte die Kleine als Dank für die Ablenkung einladen, als Damian sich dazugesellte und all ihre Sorgen wie weggefegt waren. Masha zog sich daraufhin zurück und verschwand. Die Wiedersehensfreude mit dem Thanen von Winterfeste war nur von kurzer Dauer, da ein Thalmoragent namens Ryn den Frieden des Fests störte. Er tötete einen Verkäufer und verkündete laut, dass vom Drachenblut nichts mehr übrig war, bis auf dessen Talos-Amulett, das der Thalmor an sich gebracht hatte und demonstrativ in die Menge warf, woraufhin er erklärte, dass er selbst eher einem Gott glich als Talos. thumb|left|Arrow beschützt Aurora vor Ryn.Diese Tat brachte die gesamte Wut Auroras auf die Thalmor hervor und so schrie sie Ryn an und beschuldigte ihn. Der Thalmor war nicht allein, so wurde er unter anderem von Aldrion begleitet, welcher aber keinen Finger rührte, sondern die Szene nur beobachtete. Zwei Thalmor-Agenten hielten Aurora fest und Ryn war im Begriff, sie zu töten, als sich der Altmer Arrow vor schützend vor sie stellte und die Bretonin vor dem Dolch seines Stammesgenossen rettete. Nach einem kurzen Schlagabtausch half er Aurora, aus dem Chaos aus Thalmor, Wachen und Zivilisten zu entkommen. Wir sind aus Feuer Auroras erster Eindruck von ihrem schmutzigen, nach Alkohol riechendem Retter war nicht der allerbeste. Allerdings rechnete sie ihm hoch an, dass er sich gegen die Thalmor gestellt hatte, obwohl er irgendwie mit ihnen in Verbindung zu stehen schien. Sie erkundigte sich bei Arrow nach der Bardin Jonna, welche Hatir eine Weile begleitet hatte. Auroras Hoffnung lag nun auf ihr, und darauf, ob die Bardin etwas über Hatirs Mörder wusste. Arrow erklärte ihr, dass er schon mal von dieser Frau gehört hatte, und bot ihr an sie in seine Heimatstadt Falkenring zu nehmen. In der ersten Nacht ihrer gemeinsamen Reise, machten sie die unliebsame Begegnung mit dem Khajiit Säbelzahn, einem Halsabschneider, der Arrow beinahe getötet hatte, hätte nicht der Magier Aharon eingegriffen, der dem Khajiit und seinem Verbündeten, dem Ork Borbos, nachjagte, dicht gefolgt von deren Anführerin Lunara. Direkt danach versuchte der Vampir Serus sein Glück, doch auch diesem gelang es nicht Arrow seiner Habseligkeiten zu entledigen. Doch ehe der Altmer sich den Gauner vorknöpfen konnte, wurden sie von einem Drachen unterbrochen. Das Ungeheuer tötete Arrows Pferd und wurde nur Dank der Hilfe Serus' vertrieben. Dennoch nahmen sie ihn gefangen und fesselten ihn, da er als Vampir eine Gefahr darstellte. Der Plan sah vor, Serus nach Flusswald zu bringen und dort der Wache zu übergeben. Als Dank für seine Hilfe heilte Aurora einige seiner Wunden. Auf ihrer Weiterreise begegneten sie Brynjolvur und seinen Kameraden aus der Dämmerwacht: Neeros und Sifina. Das Team hatte demonstrativ zwei Vampire vor ihren Augen erledigt. Während sich Arrow interessiert an die drei Vampirjäger wandte, und Serus bangen ließ, zog sich die Bretonin zurück. Nachdem sie und Arrow sich ausgeruht hatten und Serus sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, zogen sie weiter. Auf ihrem Weg nach Falkenring entdeckten sie einen zerstörten Talos-Schrein, an dessen Grund auch ein getöteter Thalmor lag. Bei diesem handelte es sich um einen verstorbenen Freund Arrows, Sanyon, für welchen der Altmer ein provisorisches Grab errichtete. Aurora konnte dafür anfangs nur wenig Verständnis aufbringen, besann sich aber bei ihren Gedanken an Hatir eines Besseren und versuchte Arrow in ihrem Nachtlager aufzumuntern. Sie erzählte ihm von ihrer Mentorin und was diese der Bretonin immer erzählt hatte, wenn sie traurig gewesen war. :Wenn ich traurig war, dass ich keine Eltern hatte, sagte sie mir 'Wir sind aus Feuer'. Dieses Feuer leuchtet aus unserem Herzen, wie der Rhythmus des Herzschlags, der uns am Leben erhält ''– oder ''wie ein Feuer vor dem Erfrieren bewahren kann. Wir können viele Emotionen in unserem kleinem Flammenherz tragen. Manchmal verbrennen wir andere damit, oder sorgen geradezu für ein Inferno. Manche wiederum halten sich auf Sparflamme, überleben noch gerade so ohne jemals etwas Außergewöhnliches mit ihrem Leben angestellt zu haben ''… ''Ich denke sie hat nicht ganz recht. Wenn wir ein Flammenherz haben, dann besteht diese Flamme auch dann, wenn der Körper zerfällt. Denn wenn sich Menschen und Mer begegnen, hinterlassen sie manchmal Spuren im Herzen des anderen. Feuer ist Leben, und so lebt auch ein kleiner Teil eures Freundes in Euch weiter, denn er hat eine Spur hinterlassen.' :―Aurora erzählt Arrow von den Lehren ihrer Mentorin. Der Abend endete mehr oder weniger friedlich, doch kaum hatten sie sich hingelegt, bekam Arrow einen Anfall. Mit Müh und Not hatte die Bretonin ihm helfen können, doch sie fürchtete sich davor, was passierte, wenn sowas wieder geschah und sie nicht aufwachen würde. Sie kamen unterdessen ohne weiteres in Falkenring an, wo sie erfuhr, dass Jonna seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr dort gewesen war. Da sie sonst kein genaueres Ziel hatte und sich noch immer bei Arrow revanchieren wollte, willigte sie ein ihn in die Dwemerruine Mzinchaleft zu begleiten, wo er das Schwert [[Düsterklinge|Düsterklinge]] bergen sollte. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegneten sie dem Hund Meeko, welchen Arrow aufnahm da sein Besitzer verstorben war. Um ein weiteres Mitglied bereichert kletterten sie den Berghang um die Zwergenruine hinauf, um einen geheimen Weg in die Ruinen zu nehmen. Die meisten dwemerischen Animunculi im Inneren der alten Festung waren bereits vor langer Zeit zerstört worden, wodurch sie sich ihren Weg bis nach Schwarzweite bahnen konnten, ohne jedoch fündig zu werden. Dabei begegneten sie Falmern, welche Aurora mit einem Pfeil verletzten. Auf der zunächst glücklosen Suche nach dem Schwert entdeckte der Altmer eine feingliedrige, von den Dwemern geschaffene Kette und schenkte sie der Bretonin als Entschuldigung. Aurora nahm das Geschenk an, obwohl sie selten Schmuck trug. Sie gerieten daraufhin wieder mit Falmern aneinander. Diese nahmen aber Reißaus, als sich kurz vor dem Ausgang aus der Ruine ein Dwemer-Zenturio erhob. Arrow, nun im Besitz von Düsterklinge, stellte sich der Maschine, wurde jedoch von deren Hammer getroffen und schwer verletzt. Auf sich allein gestellt gelang es Aurora mit Müh und Not, den mechanischen Krieger in die Knie zu zwingen. Anschließend musste sie jedoch feststellen, dass ihr Begleiter nicht mit einem einfachem Heilzauber geheilt werden konnte. Sie zogen sich mit dem Altmer nach Dämmerstern zurück, wo sie ihn Stück für Stück gesund pflegte. Dort nannte Arrow seinen wahren Namen Avarian. Als der Altmer wieder so weit gesundet war, dass er nicht mehr auf Auroras Hilfe angewiesen war, trennten sich die Wege der beiden. '''Der Goblinkönig Nach kurzem Halt in Winterfeste machte sich die Magierin auf nach Windhelm, in der leisen Hoffnung, dort herauszufinden, wo Jonna nun war. Immerhin hatte sie herausgefunden, dass die Bardin den Sturmmänteln beigetreten war. Doch in Windhelm ließ man sie zunächst warten und als sie dann endlich eine Audienz bei Ulfric Sturmmantel bekommen hatte, der sich noch an sie erinnerte, speiste man sie damit ab, dass es nur die Sturmmäntel was anginge, wo ihre Soldaten stationiert waren. Geschlagen wollte sie zurück nach Winterfeste um sich zu vergewissern, dass Damian und den anderen Mitgliedern der Akademie nichts passiert war, nachdem sie von dem Drachenangriff gehört hatte, doch noch ehe sie Windhelm verlassen hatte, begegnete sie dem Khajiit Jhaargas und dem verletztem Kaiserlichen Gundomar, welchen sie ihre Hilfe anbot. Zu Auroras Überraschung übergaben die beiden Männer ihr ein Buch, das sie noch aus ihrer Kindheit kannte. Es handelte sich um das Original-Märchen ihres ehemaligen Freundes Kain, in dem sogar noch dessen alte Notizen zu erkennen waren. Sie kannte zwar noch nicht die ganze Wahrheit, doch zumindest war klar, dass dieses Buch den beiden Männern eine Menge Leid beschert hatte und es noch mehr verursachen würde, denn augenscheinlich war ein unbekannter Kult sehr daran interessiert. Jhaargas und Gundomar konnten Aurora die Sorge um Damian und die Magier nehmen, da sie beim Angriff des Drachen auf Winterfeste anwesend war und Jhaargas das Ungetüm sogar hatte töten können. Darüber hinaus wusste der Khajiit zu berichten, dass Drachenbrügge von den Sturmmänteln besetzt worden war. Zu dritt verließen sie Windhelm Richtung Westen, um weitere Informationen nach Jonnas Aufenthaltsort zu finden. Am Abend des ersten Tages ihrer gemeinsamen Reise rasteten sie am Straßenrand im Schutz einiger Ruinen und verbrachten die Nacht dort. Kurz nach Sonnenaufgang wurden sie jedoch von Kampfgeräuschen zur Straße gelockt und wurden dort Zeugen des Kampfes zwischen der Argonierin Ashiraa, die Gundomar zwei Tage zuvor verletzt hatte, und dem Nord Sethar. Zu dritt kamen sie Letzterem sofort zu Hilfe und konnten die Argonierin vertreiben. Aurora versorgte anschließend die Verletzungen, die die drei Männer davongetragen hatten. Dabei kam heraus, dass Sethar aus Helgen stammte und heimatlos war. Genau wie sie reiste er durch die Gegend um eine bestimmte Person zu finden. Da die Gruppe ihn gerettet hatte, wollte er sie eine Weile begleiten. Die Drei willigten ein, vertrauten ihm aber noch nicht genug um ihn über das Buch aufzuklären. Auf ihrem Weg nach Drachenbrügge fanden sie ein Zirkuszelt, das ein wenig verlassen aussah. Da waren zwar Käfige, doch standen sie leer, weswegen sie vermuteten, dass es keine Tiere in dem Zirkus gab. Neugierig betraten sie das leere Zelt und wurden von den Akteuren in eine interaktive Vorstellung gezogen, bei der Aurora und Jhaargas die Hauptrollen bekamen. Doch stellte sich heraus, dass es sich um die Zirkusleute in Wirklichkeit um Sklavenhändler handelte, die die beiden überrumpelten und fortbrachten, während Gundomar und Sethar sich einigen Gegnern stellen mussten. In einem der Käfige wurden Aurora und Jhaargas, sowie der Ex-Pirat Sjor zu einer abgelegenen Villa in der Wildnis. Währenddessen nahmen ihre Kameraden die Spur auf und folgten ihnen. In der Villa angekommen wurden die Bretonin und der Khajiit dem Hausherren vorgestellt, einem fetten Dunkelelfen der die Wurzel allen Übels war. Die beiden Gefangenen wurden zu seiner Belustigung umgekleidet und ihm schließlich präsentiert. Dabei hatte er vor allem Gefallen an der widerspenstigen Magierin gefunden, der er gegen ihren Willen einen Kuss aufgezwängt hatte. Angeekelt und beschämt griff sie den Elfen an und wurde zur Strafe in die Kerker geworfen. In der Zwischenzeit waren Gundomar und Sethar angekommen und begannen ihre Befreiungsaktion. Der Kaiserliche kümmerte sich dabei um Jhaargas, während Sethar Aurora und Sjor half, die knapp mit dem Leben davongekommen waren. Gemeinsam wollten sie die Sklaven befreien und wurden dann plötzlich mit einem Schläger konfrontiert, dem sich Gundomar annahm. Er überwältigte den Kerl und hatte damit den Weg freigemacht für die Sklaven. Doch just in dem Moment tauchte der Hausherr auf, der schwer verletzt wurde, als Sjor Aurora befreit hatte bevor Sethar sie beide retten konnte. Beim Anblick des fetten Elfen verlor Jhaargas die Fassung und stürzte sich auf den Kerl. Wie vom Teufel besessen wurde der Sklavenhalter zerfetzt, wobei der Khajiit außer Kontrolle auch die Villa nach und nach in Brand setzte. thumb|right|Aurora ist sich unschlüssig, ob sie das Buch zerstören sollSie überlebten den Brand und hatten die Sklaven befreit, doch Jhaargas war seitdem völlig niedergeschlagen. Eine betrübte Stimmung breitete sich unter den Kameraden auf. Es war viel passiert an dem Abend, weswegen Aurora den Entschluss fasste das vermaledeite Bruch in dem Lagerfeuer zu zerstören. Niemand schien etwas dagegen zu haben, bis Sethar sich einmischte und die Bretonin daran hinderte das Buch zu verbrennen. Er hatte Interesse daran das Rätsel des Buchs zu lösen und bekam dieses schließlich zum lesen überreicht. Gemeinsam setzten sie ihren Weg gen Drachenbrügge fort und entschieden sich dazu in Morthal zu rasten. Doch kaum dort angekommen, machten sie eine unliebsame Begegnung mit einer fetten Ork, die sich ihnen aufdrängte. Nachdem das Problem gelöst war, wurde der Blick auf einen alten Freund von Jhaargas frei: Granell! Der Hochelf kam bei der Gruppe gut an und konnte nach all der Zeit endlich ein paar Worte mit dem Khajiit wechseln. Aurora hingegen ging raus und führte mit Sethar ein privates Gespräch über Verlust, Rache und dem Wunsch einen Menschen zu finden. Der Nord zeigte sich verständnisvoll und versprach nicht zu verraten, dass sie die Gruppe verlassen wollte. Nachdem die beiden zurück zur Taverne gehen wollten, gerieten sie in einen Schlagabtausch zwischen Jhaargas und Granell, die einen kleinen Freundschaftskampf austrugen. Aurora wurde dabei ein blaues Auge von dem Khajiit verpasst, und als sie das Chaos in der Taverne auffand, schnappte sie sich etwas von dem Bier der anderen und trank es aus. Da sie an Alkohol nicht gewohnt war, zeigte das Gesöff schnell Wirkung und so nahm sie sich den Hochelfen vor, der das Ganze erst losgetreten hatte. Wirklich beeindruckt zeigte sich der Soldat aber nicht. Irgendwie lockerte sich die Stimmung aber wieder, und nach einem kurzen Gespräch über Feuer, fingen die Freunde ausgelassen an zu trinken und zu tanzen. Dieser freudige Abend war einer der seltenen, die die Gruppe in der kurzen Zeit hatten. Am nächsten Morgen herrschte plötzliche Aufbruchstimmung, denn zu ihrer Überraschung tauchte eine Priesterin in der Taverne auf, die Granell und Jhaargas anbot ein besonderes Training der Feuermagie zu vollziehen. Die beiden ließen sich diese Chance nicht entgehen, und nachdem sich die Gruppe voneinander verabschiedet hatte, zogen die beiden Freunde mit der Priesterin von dannen. Aurora, Gundomar und Sethar hingegen machten sich auf den Weg nach Drachenbrügge. Drachenbrügge Kaum war Jhaargas davongezogen, verschlechterte sich die Stimmung zwischen den Gefährten. Gundomar und Aurora bliesen Trübsal, und auch nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung über ein mögliches Danach schienen sie nicht heiterer zu werden. Sethar hingegen versuchte die beiden aufzuheitern und irgendwie gelang ihm das bei dem Irokesenträger sogar. Doch die Entschlossenheit lag ihnen in den Knochen, und so wurde die Stimmung schnell wieder ernst. Aurora, die Kains Buch von Sethar zurückbekam, verstaute ihre Sachen in der Tasche und holte ausschließlich Damians Dolch heraus, den sie fortan am Gürtel trug. Am nächsten Tag kamen sie gut voran und folgten der Straße gen Drachenbrügge. Dabei schwiegen sie einander an und schienen sich auf ihre Mission zu konzentrieren. Von ihrer Unsicherheit geplagt hielt Aurora schließlich kurz vor ihrem Ziel an, unfähig weiterzumachen. Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Bretone Kategorie:Akademie von Winterfeste Kategorie:Rabenhöhlen